Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to installation and configuration of programmable devices and, more particular, to methods and systems of error-checking installations of programmable devices.
Discussion
Currently, when an electrician installs and configures a programmable device such as a meter, the electrician is required to make sure that all of the configuration options for the programmable device are correct. Each device may also have different configuration options that vary based on location and function, so it is common for configuration mistakes to occur while an electrician is setting a device's configuration. Any mistakes in configuration may not be observed until the system including the programmable device is activated.